A Week
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Simon knew that he should've stopped arguing, mostly because the way this argument was going, Alvin was going to bring her name up. And he did. But what did Simon do? Lie. And now his lie involves him and Jeanette pretending to be a couple... at least for one long, and heavenly week. (Slight swearing).
1. Chapter 1

**Monday**

Simon knew he was crazy. He knew he should have stopped arguing with Alvin and be the mature one. But gosh, Alvin didn't know when to stop and he kept on ranting and complaining and making it all his fault...

Simon knew he should have seen it coming. The way their arguement was going, it was obvious. And actually, he shouldn't have been as upset when Alvin mentioned _her_ name.

"You don't have even have the guts to tell Britanny!"

"Well you can't even tell Jeanette! _'oh Jeanette, you are so smart'_ " That was probably what began to piss him off, Alvin trying to mimick him and his compliments towards the girl, cause damn him, Jeanette should be left out of this and-

" _Oh Jeanette, have I shown you this book, I bet you would like it!'_ " He was furious now, and he didn't even remember what the fight was about, but before he could think about a reasonable reaction, his mouth was already spitting words out.

"Well, I asked her out! What about you? I don't see you doing anything about Br-"

"You didn't ask her out, you don't have the guts!" And he should have backed out, told him to just shut it and leave him... but noooo, because when it came to Jeanette, Simon lost all reasoning. So instead he went along with his lie...

"Says the guy who doesn't have the guts to confess," Alvin's face has been worth it. At least for that moment.

"I bet you guys won't even last a week!" Simon shot him a smug smile, and began to head towards the door, leaving his brother red with anger. Alvin couldn't stand the thought of his brother, _Simon_ , being more fearless than him... at least when it came to girls.

"I got more important things to do right now Alvin, like a study session with my _girlfriend._ " He walked out, a smug smile on his face. Is not until he was a block away that the panic began to set in.

What the fuck has he gotten into?

* * *

Jeanette was having a pretty calm day. Her sisters were downstairs, doing their activities. Elenor was baking, she could tell by the smell. She didn't know what Brittany was doing, but she didn't bother on finding out.

She was on her room, her door closed and her textbook outside. Jeanette was sitting on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed. Looking up at the clock that was on the wall, she realized that Simon was late. They were supposed to be having a study session today. Just as she was pondering what she should do, she heard the front door slam.

Heavy footsteps began to rush upstairs, and then her door came open and a freaked out Simon was on her room. He closed her door, panting.

Jeanette supressed a small yelp, but she kept on staring at the guy, wondering why he was so... worked up.

"Simon, are-"

"I made a mistake," was the first thing he said. Well this is bad, she thought.

"A huge one." She scooted over and patted a spot next to her. Simon sat down and chuckled.

"I was really stupid."

"Okay Simon, how about- you um, you tell me what happened?" She asked, looking at her friend.

"I had a fight with Alvin,' he began, "and your name came up." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"My-my name?"

"and I just wanted to piss him off, and I told him that we were dating and he was pissed off cause Brittany, you know? and he said something, I responded with other stuff and," he looked up, "Jeanette, you listening?"

She nodded, but her mind was still spinning around the fact that... _'I told him we were dating'_ and what was she supposed to think?

"Yeah. Go on."

"Well, I need a favor." He looked really nervous, and his cheeks were a slight shade of red, and she was probably burning up now but she remained still because this all seemed so... not real.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Okay, so maybe she had always wanted to hear that from him... well not pretend but that was close enough. And maybe her heart was beating faster than it should and he was still looking eagerly at her, as if she would ever say no.

"It would only be for a week! It''ll be over before prom, so you can still go with someone else," _I don't want to go with someone else, I want to go with you._

"It's just for a week, and thats it!" Jeanette cleared her throat.

"I'll do it." Simon smiled, and wow that smile could probably be the death of her, and she really shouldn't be as excited as she was because it was pretend. In fact, she was also very nervous but-

A slam of the front door made both of them jump.

"Shit, that's probably him."

Both of them exchanged a look,

"Alvin, what are you do-" Brittany's voice was cut off,

"SIMON!" his footsteps started to come closer and Jeanette looked at Simon, whose face was somewhere between panic and fright.

"He can't know I told you, okay?" She nodded, hoping maybe he also had a plan. One look at his face and she knew that she was going to have to come up with someting...

Alvin's footsteps grew closer to her room and before she knew what she was doing, she pushed Simon into her bed, so he was laying on his back. Before he could protest, she got on top.

"Play along," she whispered, her face trying to mask her reckless to-be action. Her timing was perfect because just as she planted her lips on his Alvin opened her door.

"SIMON YOU- Oh gross!" her door slammed closed and she could hear Brittanny beginning to interrogate him.

She got off him, ending the kiss abruptly. Simon was still laying on his back, his mouth gaping open and his eyes unexpicably big. Jeanette almost giggled at the sight. Almost, because she was now getting embarrasment from what she did and gosh, what was she thinking?!

"Um, sorry if-if that made you- well- uncomfortable. I just- I thought-" She couldn't form a comprenhensible phrase, luckily she didn't need to.

"No! I mean, it was fine. Not fine, it was nice, very nice." He widened his eyes and blushed once he met her eyes,

"i'm just going to shut up now, okay?" He addded with a small smile. She chuckled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I think- I- we should study? Maybe?" She asked, daring to meet his eyes. Simon cleared his throat, sitting up and fixing his sweater.

"I- yes. We should." He smiled, his cheeks tinted red.

They both ended up sitting down on the floor, sharing a textbook and both of them taking notes and making observations. It wasn't until later that Brittany's voice came.

"SIMON! YOU GOTTA GO!" her small but loud footsteps came crashing from the stairs and into Jeanette's room.

"Alvin says that Dave said that you both need to get home for dinner or something. Plus I'm done with Alvin for today," the chippette said, crossing her arms, eyeing carefully both of them. Simon stood up and helped Jeanette to her feet. The trio headed downstairs, where Alvin was waiting for them, eating a cake -so that's what Elenor was cooking- and leaving crumbles of it on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." Simon grabbed her hand and winked. Right, Alvin was there and they needed to sell this lie. Jeanette giggled, leaning to plant a kiss on his cheek. Because that's what people did right? A kiss?

Just as her lips were going to touch him, Simon turned his head and crashed his lips into hers. She widened her eyes, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

He was the one to back out first now, smirking at the noises that Alvin was making from the door.

"G-Goodbye." She waved goodbye as both of them exited; Alvin complaining and Simon ignoring him, his hands shoved on his pockets, a smug smile plastered on his face.

Once they were gone, she closed the door and began to head towards her room.

So maybe this was enjoyable. This was actually very enjoyable. And Simon kissed her. And called her love. Jeanette would have a whole week of this, and the girl was already more than flustered with all that had happened so far.

"So, you and Simon?" She turned around, only to find Britanny and Elenor behind her, one with a smirk, the other with a gentle smile.

"Its not really- we-" She met their eyes, and this time she gained confidence.

"It's for a bet, so it doesn't mean anything Brittany." Jeanette continued walking towards her room, sitting down where she previously was, grabbing her textbook.

"Right. But isn't it an amazing coincidence that _you_ have to be the fake-girlfriend?" Jeanette rolled her eyes, she wouldn't admit that the same thought had been in her mind.

"Bri, just leave it." the sister walked out, leaving Elenor behind.

"She's right you know? Plus Simon did seem pretty into the kiss," Elenor mentioned with a giggle as she also walked back into the kitchen, leaving Jeanette blushing and unable to form any thoughts of opposition.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Jeanette woke up feeling as if she had gotten absolutely no sleep. Okay, so what if Simon and Alvin had made up and Simon decided that they shouldn't go through the plan? Jeanette couldn't help but wish otherwise, because she was having a hard time forgetting those lips. Those soft lips that could be rough and gentle and they seem to be eager to taste hers and- okay she should really stop thinking about this.

Both of her sisters were already done with their outfits and were now just eating breakfast. Once Jeanette joined them, they smiled and continued their chat about school.

"Jean, Ellie and I were planning on going dress shopping for prom soon, maybe this Thursday?" That was... unexpected. Brittanny usually went without her, not that Jeanette complained... besides she could use the distraction.

"That is, if you don't have plans with your fake-boyfriend?" Elenor giggled while Jeanette shot her a look, Brittany would not let her live this down.

"I'll see, but thank you."

It didn't take long for all of them to finalize their morning routine and walked out of the door, beginning their walk towards school.

* * *

Jeanette spend the whole way there clutching her backpack. She wasn't usually this nervous, she could always reason herself to a point where she was calm. But now? Jeanette shook her head, telling herself to stop overthinking her situation. Either way, it was Simon the one who should be nervous, she reasoned, he is the one responsible for their lie.

Once they got to school, Jeanette realized she was missing a binder that was probably forgotten on her locker. She waved goodbye to her sisters and walked to her locker. The short walk by herself helped her somehow. Jeanette even hummed contentedly, opening her locker and finding the missing supply.

"Hey," She jumped, startled. Jeanette smiled sheepisly once realizing that it was just Simon, leaning beside her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She chuckled, placing her binder inside her backpack, and closing her locker.

"It's alright. So how are you?" _Good,_ she thought to herself, y _ou are doing well on this conversation so far._ She congratulated herself on not staring as long as she often found herself doing.

"I'm doing well. Actually I found this sci-fi movie, it deals with a lot of time-travelling and the futuristic architecture is quite fascinating," he began, looking for any sign of boredom on the girl. None were found, he found her leaning her back on the locker, looking at him, her eyes motioning him to go on. He smiled, his heart beating fast and hoping that the girl would not notice his over-enthusiasm.

"I thought maybe you would-"

"Alvin is looking this way," she whispered, keeping her eyes on him. Simon didn't turn his head but he did widen his eyes. That serve as a signal for Jeanette to know that, yes, the plan was still going and she still had to pretend to be his girlfriend... (much to her like). But now that they had Alvin's attention, maybe she should do something? Maybe-

"Should I-" Jeanette was cut off by Simon's lips. She let out a small moan as she closed her eyes and felt her back being pressed further on the locker. His hands were on her cheeks, his thumbs drawing small circles.

Gosh, she really hoped she would never have to give this up. His lips were her favorite thing in the world now, and- the bell rang, snapping her thoughts.

Simon probably didn't hear it, seeing as the kiss didn't get any slower. Jeanette pushed him lightly from his chest, chuckling. Simon rested his forehead against her, a blush on his cheeks and his eyes averting her gaze.

"Is he gone?" Jeanette didn't know, but she nodded anyway. After all, their display should've been enough to prove Alvin that they were still dating... at least for the remaining hours.

"The bell rang," she stated, not minding that he still had her against a locker, and that his face was still close to hers. In fact, if she wanted, she could kiss him right there and then.

"Oh, I probably didn't hear it cause-" Jeanette chuckled.

"I noticed." They stayed in that comforting silence for a couple of seconds before Simon cleared his throat.

"As much as I would love to avoid going to gym class, I don't think you should miss yours." He stepped away and picked up a backpack that was now on the floor. Jeanette fixed her outfit and hair before stepping away from her locker.

"Wait!" She turned around, finding Simon rushing by her side.

"I- I can walk you to class? If you'd like?" She forgot to hide the grin that made its way to her face. And she even forgot to mention that if he did, he would probably be really late to his class. yet, that didn't make her answer change at all.

"I'd like that." Simon smiled and fixed his glasses, before walking side to side with the girl.

* * *

Lunch came before Simon knew what hit him. First, he was going to have to explain to Dave why he was late to his class. _'I was making out with Jeanette that I didn't notice the time,'_ was something that he was sure Dave would not like. But that was the least of his worries at the moment. His head was still spinning and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot becase... he kissed Jeanette. Kissed her. And her lips were probably the best feeling in the world. He would never get tired of how soft they were, how in control they got as well.

Jeanette always seemed so in control afterwards, and that always shocked Simon. He could barely breathe, much less form words. And here she was, chuckling and telling him they had to get to class.

Gosh he loved her.

He shook his head, it always surpised him when he came to that realization. He bumped into someone, apologizing immeditatly and realizing that it was just Alvin, who was fixing his hoodie and glaring at him.

"Geez Simon, I didn't know Jeanette would cause you to be a klutz now too." Simon rolled his eyes and scoffed, both of them walking to their lunch table.

Brittany was already sitting down, posting her daily meal... at least that's what Simon thought she was doing. Elenor was already eating, sharing some of her homemade cookies with Theo, who glady ate them and kept on thanking her. Jeanette was sitting facing her sisters, reading a book while bitting an apple.

Simon smiled at the sight, sitting next to her without a second thought. Alvin only groaned out loud, making Brittany look up from her phone and smirk.

"You know Alvin, some of us aren't disgusted at the idea of being in love," she stated. Alvin only rolled his eyes, smirking at her. Before listening to the rest of their argument, Simon turned his attention to Jeanette.

"I like that book too." Jeanette looked up and smiled.

"I find it quite interesting how the characters try to ignore their social status in order to pur-"

"Jeanette!" The girl stopped talking and turned to the source of the voice. Simon only hoped that whatever Brittany had in mind was worth interrupting the girl.

"I hear... you know, from my various sources, that you were almost late to class." Jeanette widened her eyes and took a desperate bite out of her apple, her cheeks matching its color.

"Oh let me enlighten you Bri, Jeanette was busy doing stuff with Simon... more precisely, _her lips_ were the busy ones," Alvin added with a devious grin. Simon only glared at him, trying hard to not punch him. Jeanette could feel all eyes on her, and she couldn't help but try to hide her face.

She widened her eyes once she felt his lips on her cheek. She broke into a small smile, and looked at Simon, only to find him staring at her with a sheepish smile.

"You know Alvin, is not nice to spy," Jeanette said, grabbing a bite out of her apple and going back to her book. Brittany began to mock Alvin, and the younger siblings started to chuckle. And just like that everything was back to normal.

That is, if Simon holding her hand was now normal.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

School was over, and unlike the rest of the group, Jeanette and Simon had stayed a while after school to spend some time in the library. It wasn't until they realized it was late that they began to stop their studying and began to put the books they used back to where they found them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Jeanette said as she finished packing her stuff onto her backpack. Simon picked up his backpack and smiled at the girl.

"I was- well- I was thinking I could walk you home?" he asked, scracthing the back of his neck. Jeanette smiled and looked around, carefully leaning her head towards him, pretending to whisper a secret.

"Alvin's not here though," she asked. Half of her just wanted to state that. Maybe he hadn't noticed? Then again, she was really hoping he was asking just because he wanted to be with her. Once Jeanette saw him smile and shake his head she almost felt a weight off her shoulders.

He leaned forward, almost resting his forehead against hers.

"I know," he whispered back. She giggled.

"Very well, then we should get going."

They both waved goodbye to the librarian who was buried in her book and exchanged a smile to each other, clutching tightly to their backpack's strap.

Once they were outside they began to chat, varying the conversation from books to movies to articles they each found. Throughout their walk, Simon couldn't be any happier. Here he was, walking home the girl of his dreams and... he chuckled at his own thought, if every challenge Alvin gave him was as sweet as this, then he wouldn't complain.

"Simon?" he turned his head to the girl who snapped his thoughts away. He smiled. Here she was, the street lights reflecting of her glasses and a beautiful smile meant for him... and wow, _she looks so beautiful._

"Sorry, I didn't- didn't catch that." Jeanette laughed and threw her head back and it only made Simon fall more in love with her because _her laugh is sweet and she is funny and adorable and-_

"I love you," he heard himself mutter. He widened his eyes and darted a look towards Jeanette, who was beginning to turn her laughter into small giggles.

"Sorry Si, I didn't hear that," she replied with a smile and her eyes dancing, almost as if they were watching the most beautiful firework display in front of her.

"It was nothing," he replied, smiling back at the girl and chuckling at himself because that was very close and he knew he loved her but he never felt the need to say it to her until now. Now that she was by his side and she was now talking about stars and she was looking at him as if he was everything...

Before he knew it, they were already at her doorstep and she was thanking him.

"You know Simon, you didn't really talk today," she mentioned as she began searching for her key.

 _Of course I didn't talk, every time I looked at you you took my breath away._

"Right, sorry I was just... lost in thought I guess?" Jeanette found her key and shifted awkwardly in front of him.

"Well, I still enjoyed your company." Simon smiled and wondered how the heck did she make him smile so much, and how she managed to make him melt in the spot without even trying.

"I did too."

"And thank you for walking me home." Jeanette began to open the door, waving a small goodbye to him. Before she could turn her back to him, Simon got an ounce of courage and gave her a short peck on her cheek.

"Welcome." Simon walked away, not daring to look at her expression. However his heart got the best of him and he looked back to her front porch. There she was, smiling, rearranging her glasses.

Jeanette walked inside, grinning so big that it began to hurt her cheeks. She was beginning to head upstairs when she heard her sister's voices calling behind her.

"That was painful to watch," Brittany called, a playful tone in her voice.

"I was betting Elenor that he wouldn't kiss you," she added, Jeanette hearing Elenor's giggles.

"It's just pretend Brittany," Jeanette mumbled, not wanting her sisters to see how flustered she was getting.

"Uh huh, well I didn't see Alvin nearby."

"And isn't he the reason you guys are doing this?" Elenor added, smiling as she saw her sister shaked her head. However their comments made Jeanette smile as she climbed up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Simon walked back home feeling like he could do anything. Actually he felt like he had just experienced all of the wonders of the universe... The sky was now dark and the stars were out, only reminding him of Jeanette's astronomy talk. He shoved his hands on his hoodie's pocket, satisfied with his day. His cheeks were probably red, but that didn't keep him from praising himself about gaining the courage and actually giving her a kiss. Plus it didn't help that he had that image of her smiling on her front porch on his mind.

He took a deep breath before digging out his key from his pocket and opening the door. He really doubted that anything Alvin did would ruin his night.

He opened the door, only to meet Alvin glaring at him and Theodore behind him, giving him a weak smile.

"You are late for dinner," Alvin stated. Simon rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath reminding himself that tonight he was not going to get mad because tonight he kissed Jeanette and she smiled.

He heard Dave calling all of them and telling Alvin to leave him alone. Simon stuck out his tongue, only for Alvin to reciprocate his actions and Theodore to grab their arms and lead them both to the dinner table.

Dave sat down and glanced at all of them. Alvin was eating as fast as he could and helping himself to seconds. That was normal. Theodore was talking about some show he watched and stuffing his cheeks with food. Normal as well. Simon was poking food, taking a bite once in a while and smiling at nothing. That was... not something Simon typically did.

Dave cleared his throat, gaining the attention of each one of his sons. He took a bite of his food before meeting Simon's eyes,

"So, I heard you were late for your first period." Simon almost chocked on what he was biting and darted his eyes to Dave, then Alvin, who was giving him a 'I swear I didn't tell him' look. Simon believed him, after all, they were all in the same page when it came to things they told Dave.

Dave took another bite, a little bit more nervous than before. Usually Simon was quick in justifying himself. Was it because of a book? An experiment?

"It was a girl," Theodore offered, hoping to lessen the tension beginning to form. Plus his brother would have less to confess then. Simon looked like he wanted to poof out of existence right there. He was playing with his fork, avoiding Dave's gaze.

"A girl?" He asked... that was... not what he expected. Not from Simon anyway.

"Jeanette to be specific," Alvin added, only to receive a grimace from Simon. Dave almost chocked on his food. Simon and Jeanette? So maybe he suspected the boy had a crush on her but for him to miss class... what could have been as important regarding her?

"What happened?" He asked. Simon only blushed deeper.

"Kiss," he replied simply, hoping it would explain itself. Simon was now clearing his throat and fiddling with his glasses. Dave saw the chuckle that Alvin was stiffling, and the uncomfortable shifting that Theodore did on his seat.

"Can I be dismissed Dave?" Simon asked after a minute of awkward silence. He really wanted to disappear at this moment, not witness himself make a fool out of himself. Besides is not like he wasn't allow to kiss. He has done it before... _but it has never made you miss class, dummy._

 _That's because it wasn't her._ He replied to himself.

Dave nodded, hoping that maybe Simon would open up about it later. Before the boy rushed upstairs Dave called out after him.

"Simon, maybe you'd like to have her over? For dinner this Friday?" Simon gave Dave a small smile, appreciating his efforts to make this dinner less painful.

"Sure, I'll ask her."

* * *

As Simon was laying on his bed, all of his brothers now in bed too and quiet, he replayed the day's events again. So maybe it wasn't the best ending to his day but he certainly enjoyed most of it.

"It wasn't that bad Si," he heard Alvin whisper. Simon only perked his ears more.

"Yeah, it could've been worse." Theodore's words made him smile.

"Plus it was Jeanette, Dave likes her," Alvin said with a shrug, the closest Simon could get of support from his part. With that comment their consolation ended, all of them falling sleep. Simon smiling, feeling quite relieved and sort of nervous because he really did wanted her over, and he enjoyed walking her home and he really loved her but most importantly, he wanted all of that to be real.

 **review please!**


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

She decided she should tell him. She should tell him that maybe she was enjoying this more than she should because she likes him. Really likes him. Loves him actually, she wanted to get that out of her system. Plus it felt like she was taking advantage of him. It wasn't like Simon decided that this was a situation he wanted to be part of.

"Jeanette!" She shot her head up, only to find both of her sisters staring at her.

"Sorry. I was... thinking." Elenor seemed satisfied with her answer, however Brittany gave her another full inspection before continuing to talk.

"Don't forget that we are meeting right after school to go shopping for our dress." Jeanette nodded, a plan on how to tell him still formulating on her head.

"I'm going to tell him," she stated out loud. She was mostly speaking to herself, but she was fine with her sisters listening.

"wait? As in telling Simon you are head over heels for him?" Brittany asked, suddenly more interested on her than on finishing her breakfast. Jeanette nodded, gaining confidence.

"yeah. I mean, n-not those words... but I should..." she met her sister's eyes, "right?" Elenor let out a squeal.

"Yeah! You should!" Jeanette smiled, standing up and picking up her backpack, her sisters following in suit. She was... determined to do this. After all, she freaking kissed the guy more than once! She looked over at Britt and Elenor and found that she only needed their support to go through with her plan. She let out a breath and opened the door, all of them exiting and beggining to head towards school.

* * *

Simon woke up with a sense of purpose. He was going to tell her. Because he was in love with her and he was tired of making it all seem fake when it only took some words to make it an actual experience.

He put on his favorite hoodie and made sure to make himself extra presentable. He didn't notice that his hands were trembling until he looked at the mirror. He took a deep breath and remembered her smile. Yes, he was going to do it.

He and his brother walked to school; Theodore could sense that something was bothering Simon so he tried to mentioned other topics to distract him, hoping to lighten him up.

"Honestly Simon, you and Jeanette are doing pretty good..." At the mention of her name, Simon seem to stiffen.

"How does it feel to lose a bet Alvin?" Alvin laughed mockingly.

"You still got a couple more days to go, so I wouldn't be so sure yet." Simon rolled his eyes, for a moment forgetting his plan.

* * *

Once they got to school, Simon parted ways, but not before Theodore pulling him aside.

"Simon, um, you sure you are okay?" Theodore asked nervously. Simon chuckled, not sure how to respond. 'I'm a nervous mess' wasn't probably going to cut it. Nor was the 'I been lying about my relationship with Jeanette.'

"I was overthinking some stuff, I'm fine now. Don't worry about it though." That seemed enough to convince Theodore seeing as he smiled and walked away, joining one of his friends.

Simon walked to Jeanette's locker, hoping that the girl would show up there. It was more like wishful thinking, after all, jeanette probably had everything she needed for the day already with her.

Jeanette gasped once she saw him waiting for her by her locker. Looking at him now caused her to want to back out... her stomach twisting and turning. She smiled once he waved at her. She approached him, saying a small greeting and opening her locker, leaving some of her books resting in her locker. She closed it and leaned against it.

"Dave invited you to dinner tomorrow," Simon began, smiling at her. Jeanette smiled.

"Gotta introduce your girlfriend to your family?" She replied, teasing him. He began blushing, making Jeanette chuckle.

"I'll go. I'll be there at 7." Simon muttered something in agreement before reminding himself why he was really feeling nervous.

"I wanted to tell you something-" he began, making her heart jump because gosh what if-

"I know you like-" _like me as a friend_

"You do!?" Jeanette interrupted, her head spinning. Well shit. He knew.

Simon widened his eyes. Of course he knew Jeanette liked him as a friend, that's been very obvious since they met.

"Of course. I just... I want something different?" _I want you to be my girlfriend._

Jeanette felt her heart start to break apart. Something different... something as in not in a relationship, not with her at least. She didn't want to complain, or get angry, because Simon was her best friend after all.

"We can still be friends, if that's alright with you?" She asked because that wasn't a hard request, right?

Simon felt a lump in his throat. Jeanette... just wanted to be friends. Of course. That still didn't keep him from experiencing all the pain that came with heartbreak.

"Right, that's fine." Jeanette hummed in response, looking down. Simon looked down too. Both of them feeling pain and disappointment and feeling as if... something went severely wrong. Like it wasn't supposed to happen that way. Jeanette was the first one to clear her throat, managing to hold back every single ounce of pain from her voice.

"I have to get to class..." she muttered. She didn't dare meet his eyes because god, she would break knowing that he didn't feel the same.

"Right."

"I won't be here afterschool either, I got something with my sisters " she added in a whispers as she began to walk away. Simon only watched her go, his body automatically trying to take a step towards her. But he couldn't because despite his feelings, she made her choice and he respected that. He swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped something from his eye. No he wasn't going to cry...not here at least.

* * *

Jeanette kept biting her lip, desperately trying to think of something else beside that immense ache in her chest. The moment she stopped trying to would be the moment she would break and cry. She shook her head, biting her lip harder. No, she wasn't going to let her stupid feelings get the best of her... jeanette took a deep breath and wiped the missing tears from her eyes. As long as she made it through today she would be fine, the pain had to go away eventually... right?

* * *

Simon refused to be dramatic, but if anyone asked him how his day was, he would have said that if was the worst day of his entire life and he felt like he had just been stabbed multiple times in his heart.

He heard the last bell of the day ring, making him sigh in relief. He stood up, grabbed his stuff and decided he should try the quickest way home today. He just wanted to be alone for the rest of the day, actually the rest of his week sounded more accurate.

As he walked through the parking lot he saw brittany and Elenor waved at him. He only widen his eyes and felt his cheeks flush as the third sister walked into view.

His heart stopped. And at that moment he just wanted to hide and just ignore whatever weird dancing pattern his heart began to practice.

He began to walk faster, almost wanting to break down laughing at his behavior. It wasn't until he felt a tear run down his cheek that he realized that facing her again would probably be the hardest thing he would ever do in his life.

* * *

Brittany shared a glance with elenor before pointing at Jeanette, who was playing the the skirt of a dress, absentmindedly humming. They were dress shopping and for the past hour Jeanette hasn't even muttered a word.

"hey Jean, everything alright?" Jeanette turned to look at her sisters before flashing them a weak smile. She only nodded, afraid that if she spoke, sobs would come out.

"How did it go today? With Simon?" Elenor added, offering a smile and pulling out more dresses from the rack. It wasn't until both sisters heard no reply that they realized jeanette was biting her lip, wiping her tear-stain glasses.

Britanny was the first one to rush to her side and envelop her in a hug. Elenor began to ask her what happened and rambling about how she was perfect and-

Jeanette closed her eyes and began to softly cry.

"We are just friends-" she choked out, beginning to calm down. She felt Elenor stroke her hair, and britanny rubbing her back. Gosh, how nice they both were.

"I- it shouldn't hurt, right? I'm just being dramatic," she let herself chuckle, only to make the ache burn brighter in her chest. Jeanette let go of the embrace she was being held in and wiped her cheeks.

"You are justified to feel like this Jean!" was the first thing Britanny said, crossing her arms.

"Plus I'm sure Simon will regret whatever he said," she muttered. Jeanette laughed.

"Now you hear me, you are an amazing, independent girl and this pain will go away, m'okay?" Jeanette nodded, sharing a smile with Elenor.

"Now let's go find a dress for you." Jeanette followed her sister, and for that moment she found it a little easier to breathe.


End file.
